


【求RP点梗五】⑤Another Chance

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After reborn, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】重生后【出场人物】Fingon//Maedhros，Ecthelion//Aredhel【配对组合】F//M、E//A @茜玛丽尔Yavanna Kement【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2017年1月27日【总计字数】1703【前言备注】茜玛丽尔我错了_(:зゝ∠)_~抱歉包子拖了整整一个月_(:зゝ∠)_~【正文部分】





	【求RP点梗五】⑤Another Chance

再给我一次机会，您可否愿意牵住我的手……

“如果我说不愿意呢？” 白色的身影消失在茂密的绿荫里。枝条轻颤、绿叶沙沙，仿佛这都是风儿为捉弄他而开的玩笑。

“那我一定会尊重公主的决定。”他向着空无一人的枝头行礼。是啊，她留下的总是背影，任性又骄傲的诺多公主啊。

他想起了她在忤逆Fingolfin王的旨意后，王上强行带她去了奈芙拉斯特。她孤身冲进院子里一枝黄的花丛，在二层的露台上看，仿佛掀起了金色的海浪。

他想起了她从温雅玛厅堂的厨房翻过高墙，背对着他们坐在山崖上。王上急得把那片沼泽地围了个水泄不通，他当然也在场。已有数位士兵和信使在防守和传信时不慎落入淤泥潭，终被死亡的沼泽吞没。即使荣耀之战成功退敌，但这片土地始终不能成为我们长久居住的家园。这里不是维林诺，自然会成为我们的敌人。

他想起了初到环抱山脉的她，对这座宏伟的新城异常感兴趣。【这儿可真像提力安！】她发自内心地赞叹道。他以为王可以用这个像家的地方把她留下。城里的将领和士兵们敬爱她，姑娘们羡慕她，孩童们喜欢她。她每天忙忙碌碌地穿梭在大街小巷，及时地找到那些需要帮助的人家，教第一纪元的新生儿们读书、写字、唱歌、舞蹈、马术、骑射。每隔几年她便前往下一个小镇。一搜集到新的情报，卫队士兵总会及时地出现在王之塔。【市井的消息有时比王的信使还来得灵通哩。】她转身走了，伊缀尔公主再三请姑姑留下，但王并没有阻拦。

他想起了执意离开昂多林迪的她，宛若一只飞离了囚笼的白鸟。【你们回去吧，我要去东方找我的老朋友——费诺众子。】她摘下新铸的头盔，向我们道别。她乌黑的长发在风中散开，好似流逝的岁月般模糊不清。【你答应过王，说好了要去西边找Findekano殿下。】Egalmoth几欲催马上前。【Turvo他早知道了，不然给Findo哥的信怎么会是Ecthelion拿着？走吧，有缘再见，愿星辰闪耀在我们相会之刻。】她走了，城中再无她的歌声。

许多年后，当他们都放弃了等待。【你好啊，Ecthelion。Lomion这是Amal小时候的玩伴，叫叔叔。】

“王在提力安的时候就宠坏了你。”回忆终了，穿着银蓝常服的精灵开口。

“不，是你们都宠坏了我。无论是在维林诺，还是在中洲。”白衣的公主从另一棵树上一跃而下，没来得及防备的Ecthelion被一下子撞到在地。这里是维林诺，自然不会与我们为敌。身下不是粗糙的石块，而是柔软的草茎和松软的泥地。

“怎么了，堂弟？”黑发的精灵依然保持着前生的喜好，年幼的那个把从奶奶那儿要来的金线编到他的长发里。

“哦，不。Findo，这不算数，你要再这么喊我，我得给你的新发饰来个死结。”Nelyafinwe嘴上这么说，不过还是在发梢编了个好看的藻井结，“好啦完工，手艺完全没有退步！”

“哦，谢谢我可爱的Nelyo。来，哥哥帮你编头发！”说罢，Findekano卷起袖管转过身，一把站在小板凳上的Nelyafinwe揽进怀里。

“你耍赖！你仗着身高和年龄优势耍赖！”红头发的小鬼急了，可任他伸胳膊蹬腿都奈何不了爱人。

“说得好像某人没有用身高和年龄优势打压过我们似的，哈哈哈……出来混的总是要还的，Nelyafinwe受死吧！”Findekano毫不留情地挠起了昔日堂哥兼今日堂弟的痒痒。

“Findo……住手，你这个大坏蛋！……住手，不准挠我……Findo，看十年之后……啊，停下啦！看三十年之后到底谁高！Findo你……Amme二叔二婶救命！”Nerdanel、Fingolfin和Anaire在一旁看着玩得不亦乐乎的Findekano，完全没有要帮忙的意思。Nelyafinwe绝望地闭上了眼睛。

远处传来了悠扬的笛声，Turukano突然急急忙忙地从楼上奔下，把书一合甩手丢在长凳上。“哥，Olorin昨天送来的剑呢？”

“哦——我担心你睹物思国，就丢门外去了。”Findekano终于停下手，Nelyafinwe赌气地换了个舒服点的姿势，趴在昔日堂弟兼今日堂哥身上，把头埋在深蓝的衣服堆里。【咦？还挺好闻的，干脆睡一觉，恩。】

Turukano听了哥哥的话，装作很冷静地走过来。只见他迅速揉乱了Nelyafinwe费了老大力气才梳好的头发后，一个箭步冲出门外。

“哇——Turvo你赔我！”

“Ecthelion。”Aredhel一把抽走涌泉领主的银笛，乐声在树梢打了个小小的旋，随后飘散在风力。

“什么事，公主殿下？”Ecthelion侧身看着正把玩着长笛的Aredhel。

“嫁给我吧。”Aredhel笑着抬起头、直视入对方相似的灰瞳。

“恩……你觉得王会为此从Olorin那儿抢回格拉姆德凛吗？”Ecthelion半开玩笑地问道。

“哦，真抱歉忘了告诉你Ec。Olorin昨天刚把它还给我。”身后是长剑出鞘的凌厉尖啸，“任何想抢走Irisse的精灵，都来决斗吧！”

“哦……Ec，我看好你哦！”Aredhel毫不犹豫地给了他一个飞吻。


End file.
